User talk:Akali
__TOC__ * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 04:08, July 16, 2012 |} Hai I am in your talk page, leavin a message. [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 01:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) * LoL, this is funny. ClariS (talk) 01:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) * You are so Neenjah. [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 01:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Matt... your sig is scary. @Akali, I fixed the ToC. Hope you liek. —BryghtShadow 20:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) What would you do... What would you do if... akali lived in the same house as you? :3 Bloodstrider (talk) 08:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) so here i was... passing by.. and i saw this. I have a better question. what would you do if.... Blood dressed up as Blood Moon Akali and met you. <3 *lobs an apple* Ice Nymph~ o_O i think i'll ignore nymph's message. :3 what if akali doesn't want to get hugged~? Bloodstrider (talk) 12:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) me thinks. she's not going to let you do that. don't blame if you get left hanging on a wall for even trying <3 *lobs an apple* Ice Nymph~ chat No idea *yawn* was asleep all this time ~_~ Bloodstrider (talk) 12:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh well For some reason. i keep reminded of momiji when i read lirael ~_~ ~~Memories of Phantasm~~ (talk) 04:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat It's working fine for me :/ Bloodstrider (talk) 04:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Akali, Can you draw me something? Endless Exceptions (talk) 13:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Check my Ritz blog. I want a drawing of her in your style. User_blog:Endless_Exceptions/Ritz,_The_Discordant_of_Sound Endless Exceptions (talk) 16:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) http://data.whicdn.com/images/35370485/M01_20120715191058s_thumb.jpg Just wanted to leave a message and say hi. ._. ColdShowers (talk) 03:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) LOOK Found a funny comic, give it a look :3 Anon8792 (talk) 17:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) http://www.talesofvaloran.com/?p=38 I don't really like that they've changed Talk pages back to what they used to be... they're just less pleasing to the eye and generally appear to be an archive and not a place to chat. Anyways, I hope that we get some time to chat soon! Since I'm not hopping on League chat all the time, Steam might be your best bet of contacting me, if only to tell me to get onto League chat xD Vahldeer (talk) 06:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC) LOOOK I maked you a thing. 01:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- Hi there. I was wondering if you still would like to write the League Judgment for Sylphie. I am in the process of finalizing her page, and I am really just waiting for her voice set (1/3 edited). If you are still interested, then great. Please use Mineko's lore as a reference. There is no immediate deadline or anything. I add things as they become available. - Nhan Nhan-Fiction (talk) 05:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) somewhat So, what's the answer to what I asked? I spent time practicing to draw Akali. I guess I got a bit better. http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/137/7/4/shadow_dance_by_alvinlee21-d65n2q0.jpg Also, what was the height order? I lost the paper which I wrote that on. Izkael (talk) 02:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Same *hugs* I haven't been in here in a long time too [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~'' ']] (Talk~ ) 02:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC)